Mi Historia, Contigo Y Sin Ti
by Hika Sei
Summary: ONESHOT SasukexSakura ...Hola, Sasuke... Bueno, he decidido escribir aquí todo lo que pase en mis días, y quiero comenzar por nuestra historia. Tal vez nunca la empezamos, pero para mí sí, y creo que nunca terminará...


Hola!! Jeejje, un año ya de haber publicado la última historia, y este año vuelvo, y con el mismo motivo, el Señor Cumple de mi Súper "Hermanita Gemela", **Soledad de los Angeles**. Fue el 21 de Diciembre, o sea ayer, ya que hoy es 22... La hubiera publicado ayer, pero el servicio de electricidad creo que tuvo MUCHÍSIMAS ganas de molestar y... me quedé sin energía eléctrica para hacer funcionar esta caja mágica de nombre computadora.

EEn fin.

**FELIZ SEÑOR CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Espero que todo eso que deseas se haga realidad, porque en verdad te lo mereces. Muchas Gracias por permitirme ser tu "hermanita", y Muchas a Gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino.**

**¡¡Eres única!! Tanto en Amistad, como en persona n.n**

**¡¡TE QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO!!**

Aclaraciones:

"_palabras_" - **Es lo que escribe Sakura.**

-palabras - **diálogos.**

-**palabras- comunicaciones telefónicas.**

_---------------------------_

_Hola, Sasuke-kun… Bueno, he decidido escribir aquí todo lo que pase en mis días, y quiero comenzar por nuestra historia. Tal vez nunca la empezamos, pero para mí sí, y creo que nunca terminará._

_Jamás olvidaré esa forma tan rara de conocernos. De veras que fue extraña, pero, no me duele haber vivido eso…_

El día estaba terminando. El perfecto negro de la noche había abarcado todos los rincones del cielo, y las estrellas daban un bello espectáculo. En la desierta y oscura carretera, un vehículo circulaba a toda velocidad, como si tratara escaparse del tiempo mismo. Un joven manejaba con toda seguridad aquel automóvil, sin detenerse a mirar el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía el lugar; era un día frío sin duda.

Mas, a pesar de no estar prestando atención a la naturaleza, su vista se fijo en un punto a un costado del camino; ni bien pasó por al lado, pudo ver que era un bulto. Frenó. El chico bajó del automóvil, y se acercó para investigar: era una persona. Más bien, una mujer.

-_"¿Cómo pudo…?"_- se preguntó a sí mismo. Verificó su pulso: un extraño alivio embargó su cuerpo al percibir que estaba con vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó entre sus brazos, y la acostó en el asiento trasero de su coche. Ni bien se subió, su celular sonó.

-**¡Sasuke! Al fin logro contactarte… Oye¿quieres venir con…?**- el emisor se escuchó interrumpido.

-Lo siento, Naruto, pero estoy ocupado- le dijo, a la ligera-. Yo te llamo luego- y colgó. Luego de eso, encendió el motor, y partió.

… - - … - - …

-¡Sakura!

Una señora ya entrada en edad corría desesperada por los pasillos de aquel iluminado hospital. Las lágrimas fluían de sus claros ojos como cascadas, que demostraban miedo y tristeza.

-Señora Haruno, por favor ¡cálmese!

Un doctor, de no más de 40 años, tomó por los hombros a la mujer. Acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones.

-¡Doctor!- dijo, dándose cuenta de que salía de la habitación de su hija- Por favor… ¿qué le sucedió a mi Sakura¡Dígame que está bien!

-Primero, tranquilícese. Y no se preocupe, su hija está fuera de peligro- contestó el hombre, con calma, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que terminó por aliviar a la señora-. Tiene un traumatismo no muy grave en el cráneo, que no ha producido pérdida de masa encefálica, y unos raspones y moretones muy leves en piernas y brazos, pero más allá de eso, salió ilesa. Creo al día siguiente podemos darle el alta.

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios¡Qué alivio¡Muchas gracias, doctor!- sonrió la mujer, secándose las lágrimas.

-No es por nada, señora Haruno, es mi trabajo.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Sí, claro- el médico se alejó. La mujer entró, y vio a su hija, despierta y mirando televisión.

-¡Mamá!- se alegró la joven, estirando los brazos para abrazar a su madre.

-¡Qué bueno verte bien, mi niña!- contestó, correspondiéndole-. Pero dime algo… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Eso sí que no lo sé. Los doctores dijeron que me trajo un chico, y que él fue el que se comunicó contigo.

-¿Fue un chico? Qué raro, pensé que era uno de los médicos, porque me habló como todo un profesional.

Sakura abrió sus ojos verde claro sorprendida. Al cabo de unos segundos respondió.

-Bueno, mis muchas gracias a él, porque de seguro nunca sabré quién es.

… - - … - - …

Una hermosa y gran habitación, con sus paredes pintadas en un celeste pastel, y decorada con muebles blancos, era en ese preciso momento ocupada por dos chicas, que se hablaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Una rubia, de ojos azules y buen cuerpo, miraba a la otra, pelirrosa y de ojos verde agua, con preocupación. Escuchaba muy atentamente un relato de su compañera.

-Ay, Frentona… de la que te salvaste. Pero… ¿No te sentiste asustada?- cuestionó la ojiazul.

-Y sí… No me voy a sentir feliz por algo así, Ino- contestó la llamada "Frentona".

-Bueno pues yo decía… Oye, antes que nada… ¿Sabes por qué Hinata no vino?

-Me dijo que tenía que ir a lo de un familiar, se lamentó por no poder venir… En fin. Luego, cuando pude zafarme del agarre de las cuerdas, y a pesar de que el auto iba a mucha velocidad, abrí la puerta y me tiré…

-Vaya… ¡Esto me asusta¿Quién habrá tratado de secuestrarte?

-No lo sé… Por supuesto, papá hizo la denuncia, aunque dudo mucho que los atrapen tan pronto.

-Bueno, de todas formas estás aquí, vivita y coleando.

-¡Milagro! Los médicos y mamá dicen que un chico me llevó al hospital. Él había dicho que me había encontrado inconsciente a un costado de la carretera.

Ino soltó un suspiro. Tenía su vista dirigida a un punto cualquiera de la pared, y se quedó callada un momento. Que luego rompió.

-Oye… ¿y si tu salvador era guapo?

-Ay, Ino-cerda… Eso es lo de menos. Además, de aquí a que lo vea… Lástima, nunca podré darle las gracias.

-¿Tú que sabes¿Y si ese joven es el verdadero amor de tu vida? Al menos debiste haber preguntado cómo era…

-No me interesa sinceramente…

_E Ino tenía razón. Supongo que cuando me dijo eso estaba pensando en un cuento de hadas, en los que siempre el príncipe azul rescata a la princesa. No pensé que pudiera pasarme algo tan similar…_

… - - … - - …

Una férrea lluvia caía en esos momentos sobre la ciudad. Sus pasos eran despreocupados, y no tenía ninguna intención de protegerse del aguacero, tal vez porque le gustaba mojarse, o por el simple hecho de estar muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué habría sido de ella¿Estaría bien¿Por qué tanto interés? No, debería olvidar todo aquello. Lo único que había hecho había sido salvar una vida, algo que harían todos, capaz… Pero¿era simplemente una vida¿O su vida?

-Sólo estoy pensando estupideces…- se dijo a sí mismo. Levantó la cabeza, y miró las gotas caer; algo fastidiado por el hecho de estar empapado, apuró el paso hasta llegar a una cafetería. Recorrió el lugar con sus ojos negros, algo distraídamente. Era un local grande, de un estilo sencillo, con muebles de tonos oscuros, que hacían buen contraste con el color blanco de las paredes; en esos momentos sólo había dos o tres personas. Pasando por entre las mesas, se situó en una pegada al enorme ventanal, que daba a la concurrida calle. Estaba tan concentrado mirando la gente caminar con sus paraguas, que no sintió un suave llamado, hasta que no le tocaron el hombro. Al percibir el contacto, se dio vuelta, y no pudo creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡Buenas tardes¿Quiere que tome su pedido?

Una voz dulce y alegre salió de la joven de pelo rosa claro y ojos verde agua. Era alta y delgada, y tenía una piel muy blanca. Nuevamente, no dio respuesta.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó inocente la chica. Él sacudió levemente la cabeza, y miró hacia ambos lados.

-Sí, lo siento- respondió, tratando de no sonar tan indiferente.

-Bien. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

-Un café, semi-amargo en lo posible, por favor.

-¡Ok! Ya se lo traigo- y ofreciéndole una sonrisa, se retiró. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, dejó de mirar la figura de la joven, para seguir mirando por el ventanal. Definitivamente no se creía lo grande y a la vez tan pequeño que era el mundo.

… - - … - - …

Dejó el papel a un costado, tomó lo necesario y comenzó a preparar el último pedido. Hacía unos momentos había sentido algo raro hacia el chico que había atendido. Comenzó a analizar eso que sintió, y supo que se le hacía muy vagamente familiar. Mas, no había que darle importancia, capaz y sólo era su imaginación.

-¡Sakura!- llamó una chica, compañera de ella ya que llevaba el mismo uniforme.

-¡Dime, Hinata!- respondió la aludida, ya que la otra joven estaba en la cocina, por lo que alzó la voz.

-¡Tu padre llamó¡Dijo si luego podías comunicarte con él, dijo que era urgente!

-¡Bien, gracias!- ni bien contestó, tomó la taza con la humeante infusión y la puso sobre una pequeña bandejita con otras cosas. Enseguida se encaminó hacia la mesa del chico. Este último estaba tan enfrascado en su conciencia que ni se dio cuenta de que había dejado su café frente a él. Sakura sonrió al verlo tan distraído.

-Ahí tiene. Si necesita algo, sólo pídalo- habló alegre y se retiró. Él se dio vuelta justo cuando le habían dicho la última palabra.

Enseguida de que terminó su labor, la joven de ojos verdes se dirigió a la cocina, tomó el auricular del teléfono que estaba allí y marcó un par de números.

-**¿Diga?**- preguntó una voz grave.

-¡Hola, papá! Soy Sakura. ¿Qué sucede?

-**Ah, Sakura… Sí, mira, tu madre necesita que la acompañes a varios lugares, pasa que yo iba a ir con ella, pero tengo una reunión urgente que se me dio de improviso… ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?**

-Claro, ningún problema. ¿A qué hora?

-**Y… ahora, en lo posible.**

-Pero mi turno termina a las…-se vio interrumpida.

-**No importa, no importa, yo te daré permiso para que salgas más temprano¿está bien?**

-Si es así...

-**Perfecto. Tu madre te espera en casa. Te cuidas**- y cortó la comunicación. Sakura puso el auricular en su lugar y, a paso apresurado, se quitó el delantal que llevaba puesto.

-Hinata, debo irme. No te preocupes por los pedidos, a esta hora ya tendría que llegar Ino.

-Bien, la esperaré entonces- respondió la chica de ojos grises y pelo azul oscuro. La pelirrosa le sonrió, tomó su bolso y salió del lugar. El joven de ojos negros la vio salir, y una imperceptible mueca de desilusión se formó en su rostro. Ni modo, lo haría la próxima vez.

… - - … - - …

-Al fin te dignas a venir.

-¿Me hace más digno de lo que soy el venir aquí?

Un joven rubio y de vivaces ojos azules soltó un pesado suspiro. Su amigo era bastante difícil de tratar.

-Pasa, y deja de hacer comentarios- le dijo. El otro enseguida tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala-. Te veo algo distraído. Desembucha.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas, Sasuke.

-No me hago, Naruto.

Otro suspiro de cansancio.

-El otro día te perdiste la salida con los chicos. ¿Pasó algo?

Sasuke no respondió directamente. Se quedó mirando al vacío por unos momentos.

-Encontré a una persona inconsciente a un costado de la carretera por donde iba conduciendo- contestó al fin.

Naruto guardó silencio. Una mirada de de sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro.

-¿Pero cómo…?- pero fue interrumpido.

-Era una chica. La verdad es que no sé cómo llegó ahí. Yo sólo la llevé a un hospital, y con su celular avisé a su madre.

-¿Y no sabes cómo terminó?

El pelinegro se sumió en un incómodo silencio. No estaba preparado para tal pregunta.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa- contestó, indiferente. El rubio lo miró, como sopesando lo que había dicho. Supo enseguida que algo le pasaba con respecto a eso.

-¿Seguro?- inquirió, en cierto modo, para incomodarlo.

-Claro que sí- dijo Sasuke, algo cortante. Rodó los ojos, y suspiró-. Y tú… ¿Ya has invitado a Hinata?

El ojiazul enseguida se puso algo nervioso.

-Ehh… pues, yo…

-Cobarde- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro al decir esto. Naruto se molestó un poco.

-¡No es mi culpa! Seguro que a ti te pasaría lo mismo, porque que yo sepa, nunca has salido formalmente con una chica.

Sasuke se ofuscó. Enseguida borró la sonrisita de burla, y miró para otro lado. Ahora era el turno del rubio para reír.

-¡Estamos a mano!- exclamó este último-. Ya, en serio. No lo puedo hacer así nomás, necesito tiempo.

-Hace mes y medio que la conoces.

-Y bueno… ¡No me apures! Es un tema delicado…

-Tema delicado sería si le pidieras matrimonio a la primera cita.

-Tampoco sería tan idiota.

-De ti me puedo esperar muchas cosas- Sasuke medio sonrió.

-Oh, cállate- Naruto respondió enojado.

… - - … - - …

_Tuvieron que pasar dos semanas para volver a verte de nuevo. Claro está, yo no sabía que ese que un día atendí eras tú, pero desde ese momento siempre me acordaba de ti…_

Día muy frío. El local contaba con bastantes clientes, y más a esa hora de la mañana, en la cual muchos estudiantes o trabajadores se detenían a desayunar. Hinata, Sakura e Ino iban de acá para allá tomando pedidos. Ese día sería muy largo, definitivamente.

-¡Sakura! Por favor, un descafeinado, ya que estás ahí- pidió Ino, preparando una bandeja, algo apurada.

-¡Ok!- respondió, mientras hacía un café doble. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo. Sus ojos verdes reflejaron asombro y emoción a la vez, al ver al chico de pelo y ojos negros entrar al lugar. Enseguida quiso terminar rápido para lograr que ella lo atendiera. Ni bien terminó el descafeinado y lo puso sobre la bandeja previamente preparada por Ino, salió apresurada a entregar el café doble, para luego acercarse a la mesa en donde se había ubicado el recién llegado.

-¡Buenos días! Gusto en verlo de nuevo¿puedo tomar su pedido?- saludó alegre y muy sonriente la pelirrosa. Sasuke la miró, indescifrable y asintió sin mucha emoción al saludo.

-Sí, por favor. Un té¿puede ser?

-¡Claro! Ya se lo traigo. ¿Algo más?- preguntó, anotando en su libreta.

-Por ahora, nada más- contestó, en tono neutro. Sakura se dio la vuelta, y antes de que diera el primer paso…-. Gusto en verla de nuevo, también- le dijo, tratando de no sonar tan indiferente, y mirando hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle. La ojiverde acentuó más su sonrisa, dedicándosela, y se dio la vuelta nuevamente para retirarse.

Sasuke se abofeteó mentalmente. Él nunca se había comportado de esa forma ante alguien de quién ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero sí sabía algo, y de lo que ya no tenía duda: era ella, definitivamente.

Hinata e Ino se extrañaron ante la repentina felicidad de su amiga, mientras preparaba, demostrando mucho cariño, un simple té. Las dos se miraron, y decidieron atascarla de preguntas cuando tuvieran un tiempo libre. Vaya que eran curiosas, y no se detendrían hasta saberlo. Sakura las vio juntas, alzando una ceja, y luego les sonrió. La rubia y la peliazul se sonrieron. La que le esperaba.

-Aquí tiene- habló la joven de alegres ojos verdes. Sasuke, asintió y musitó un leve "Gracias". Ni bien dijo eso, la chica dio media vuelta y fue hacia otros clientes. Se quedó ensimismado viéndola caminar, hasta que el sonido de su celular lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente.

-Diga…

-**¡Hola, Sasuke! Jejeje¿estás muy ocupado?**

-Estoy tomando un té, así que… sí, estoy ocupado para ti.

-**Ahh, cállate**- Naruto sonó algo fastidiado al decir esto-**. Da igual. Te llamé para avisarte que hay una reunión ahora a las 11:00 hs. Es importante tu presencia.**

-¿Mucho?

-**Eres el encargado principal, idiota.**

-Ah, no sabía… Bien, estaré allí.

-**Por cierto¿por qué no estás aquí y ahora en la empresa?**

-Me tomé un minuto para desayunar¿algún problema con eso?

-**Ah, bueno, qué humor… Te veo, entonces.**

-Claro, en un momento estoy allá- colgó. Le dio un último sorbo a su té, y, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó un papel y un bolígrafo de su gabardina y escribió un par de líneas. Dejó el dinero, y junto con ello el papel, y salió del local. Sakura lo vio irse, y se dirigió a la mesa ahora desocupada. Tomó el dinero, y se sorprendió al ver el pequeño material blanco. Lo abrió. Una enorme sonrisa asomó al ver lo escrito allí.

-¡Sakura¡Un capuccino y dos medialunas, para la mesa tres, por favor!- se escuchó la, para la ojiverde, "melodiosa" voz de su amiga Ino. Enseguida guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y corrió al mostrador.

_Sasuke…_

… - - … - - …

-¿Me vas a contar?

-Ahora no.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke!

-¿Hasta cuándo me vas a molestar con eso?

Naruto rodó los ojos. Su amigo no soltaba nada, y ya se estaba cansando. En esos momentos se encontraban en una oficina, muy amplia. Obviamente se encontraban en el edificio de la empresa de la cual Sasuke era el encargado principal, como lo llamaba Naruto.

-Hasta que no me cuentes, por lo tanto te molestaré todo lo posible hasta que desembuches.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio. Sabía muy bien que el rubio no se daría por vencido hasta que no le contara con detalles lo que pronunció por accidente.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Pero deja de molestar.

Quince minutos después, el ojiazul estaba con una sonrisa de burla insoportable. El otro definitivamente se había arrepentido de haberle contado, pero era su amigo y merecía saberlo.

-¿Y le dejaste un papel?

-Sí… sí, no lo pensé mucho…

-Pues es obvio que no lo pensarás mucho. En fin… aunque creo que hay algo que todavía no me has mencionado, Sasuke.

El aludido fijó su mirada en la pared. Sí, había pasado por alto, a propósito claro está, un detalle muy importante. Guardó silencio unos instantes, hasta que se decidió.

-Es ella.

-¿Ella?- Naruto no sabía a quién se refería.

-Es la chica que encontré inconsciente.

El rubio, nuevamente, mostró su asombro.

-¿En serio¿Crees definitivamente que es ella?

-Sí, lo es. La primera vez que la vi, en el café, la reconocí, pero creí que me había confundido. Pero hoy me aseguré por completo- explicó el pelinegro.

El ojiazul sonrió pícaramente.

-O sea, que hoy fuiste sólo para volver a verla.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota.

-Claro, claro…- el sarcasmo era muy notorio.

-Cree lo que quieras- Sasuke estaba algo molesto. Pero muy en el fondo admitía que en sí, era por esa simple razón.

-Al menos sabes su nombre¿no?- inquirió Naruto.

-Sólo su apellido, Haruno.

-Haruno… ¿No es el apellido del dueño de la cadena de cafeterías más importante del país?

Sasuke lo meditó un segundo. No había pensado en eso.

-Da igual, no es molestia.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, y se quedó callado. Había recordado algo. Luego de un momento, se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sasuke… ¿Haz pensado en la promesa?

El mencionado lo miró. Sí, sí lo había hecho, y mucho. No respondió.

-Si llegara a pasar algo… ¿La romperás?- insistió. El ojinegro siguió en silencio.

-No- dijo por fin.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Es rotundo. No la romperé.

-En serio, ya están todos…

-De todas formas, no lo haré. A pesar de ello, me niego.

El rubio se apiadó de él por unos momentos. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero decidió no seguir hablando sobre el tema.

-Respetaré tu decisión, amigo. Estaré para lo que sea.

Sasuke lo miró.

-Gracias.

… - - … - - …

Sakura estaba con su madre en el enorme y arreglado jardín de su casa. La mujer mayor sonreía con simpatía al hablar con su hija. Se había dado cuenta de su felicidad tan sólo al notar cómo le brillaban los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?- le preguntó la pelirrosa. La mujer acentuó su gesto, y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-En todo caso, soy yo la que tengo que preguntar eso.

Sakura se delató sola, al sonrojarse. Su madre río.

-¿Me contarás?

La ojiverde sonrió, y le relató todo lo sucedido, con lujo de detalles.

-Y me dio un papel con su número y su nombre.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Sasuke…- respondió, nuevamente algo roja. La señora le tomó la mano, y le sonrió con confianza.

-Bueno, espero conocerlo algún día. Al menos puedo admitir que no tiene malas intenciones.

-Nunca pensé en eso, mamá- dijo la joven, alegre.

-Pues debe ser porque no captaste nada malo en él. Mejor, tiene mi aprobación- al decir esto, la mujer soltó una carcajada- Por cierto, tiene lindo nombre.

-Sí¿verdad?

De momento se vieron interrumpidas, ya que se había acercado una empleada.

-Disculpen, si interrumpo… Pero las señoritas Hinata e Ino se encuentran aquí.

-Oh, sí… hágalas pasar al jardín, por favor- habló Sakura. La empleada asintió y se retiró.

-Bien, Sakura, te dejaré sola con las chicas, para que hablen tranquilas. De todos modos yo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas…

-Está bien- le sonrió, y la mujer se retiró. En el camino saludó a las dos jóvenes que iban hacia la pelirrosa, y luego desapareció por la puerta de la enorme mansión.

-¡Frentona!- saludó Ino.

-¡Cerda!- contestó Sakura.

-Ni bien se ven¿ya tienen que llamarse así?- Hinata soltó un suspiro de resignación, y al cabo de unos segundos las tres rieron.

-Bueno, Frentona… Jejeje seré directa. Queremos saberlo todo- la rubia sonó muy segura. La ojiverde la miró confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres con ese todo?

-A que hoy te vimos muy alegre y feliz, mientras preparabas un té- dijo Hinata, con paciencia y sonriendo. Sakura se sonrojó.

-Ah eso…- guardó silencio unos instantes, para luego volver a hablar, mientras se encogía de hombros-. Está bien, empezaré.

Y volvió a relatar todo lo sucedido. Sus dos amigas, al terminar, lanzaron exclamaciones, demostrando lo emocionadas que estaban.

-¡Ya! No es para tanto…

-¿Ah no? Pues sí, lo es, nunca nos habías contado algo así- comentó Ino, sonriendo con picardía.

-Ya me parecía que mirabas mucho a ese chico…- habló Hinata, con los ojos entrecerrados, como mirando con sospecha.

-Más vale que cuando te invite a salir, aceptes sin pensarlo dos veces, o te la ves con nosotras- argumentó la rubia. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, con diversión.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- sonrió.

-Tómalo como quieras- alegó la ojigris. La pelirrosa suspiró. Tener amigas como ellas, definitivamente, era peligroso.

… - - … - - …

Había tenido una mañana muy aburrida. Por lo que no lo pensó dos veces cuando decidió dejar su auto estacionado y caminar un rato. Y tampoco lo pensó mucho cuando se dirigió a cierta cafetería en donde trabajaba cierta chica pelirrosa y de ojos verde claro. Qué justo que dicha joven salía de ese lugar.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró al instante en que lo vio acercarse a ella, a paso tranquilo. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al notar la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba en el rostro del joven de ojos negros.

-Gusto en verlo, señor Sasuke- sonrió la ojiverde.

-Igualmente para usted, y por favor, sólo Sasuke- respondió, sin indiferencia.

-En ese caso, cambiemos el "usted" por el "tú" y soy Sakura- alegó.

-Me parece bien. ¿Puedo invitarte a un paseo por el parque?- así de frescas le salieron las palabras. La chica acentuó su gesto.

-Por supuesto- dicho esto, comenzaron su caminata. Sakura estaba radiante de alegría. Sasuke sólo evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Como era corta la distancia de la cafetería al lugar al cual se dirigían, el pequeño silencio que había entre ellos no era incómodo, además de que cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro.

Al llegar, lo recorrieron un poco, y luego se sentaron en una banca. Ahí sí fue corto el silencio.

-Presentémonos formalmente- dijo la chica, sonriendo-. Soy Sakura Haruno.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿El de la empresa de informática?

-El mismo. ¿Tú eres hija del dueño de la cadena de cafeterías?

-Así es. Por eso trabajo en una de ellas.

-¿Y no estudias?

-Empezaré el año próximo.

Mientras la escuchaba atentamente, el ojinegro pensó que esa chica tenía un "no sé qué" que era fácil poner toda su atención cuando hablaba.

-Y ¿de qué te encargas en la empresa?- inquirió, al menos para lograr que él hablara.

-Soy el "encargado principal", como me llama mi amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki¿No es el que anda tras Hinata?

-Pues sí… ¿Es tu amiga?

-Claro, también compañera de trabajo- comentó Sakura. Luego de un corto silencio, volvió a hablar-. Harían linda pareja.

Sasuke no alegó a tal comentario. La verdad que no se había puesto a pensar mucho en eso, pues a él no le daba la gran importancia a ese asunto, aunque apoyaba a su amigo.

-¿No tienes novio?- el pelinegro por fin se animó a formular la pregunta. La chica no se hizo mella, y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No. No salgo con nadie desde que intentaron secuestrarme. Papá me cuida mucho.

El joven se quedó mudo. Nunca imaginó que esa fuera la razón por la cual la encontró aquella vez.

-¿Intentaron…?- pero fue interrumpido.

-No hace mucho, un poco menos que un mes. Logré salir ilesa, ya que me arrojé del auto de mi captor cuando estaba en movimiento. Había quedado inconsciente, y cuando desperté, me encontraba en un hospital. Los doctores me dijeron que un chico me había llevado allí, y que se había comunicado con mi mamá. Nunca supe quién fue el que me rescató.

El joven no pronunció palabra alguna. Pensó que tampoco sería bueno decirle la verdad.

-Al menos, sobreviviste, y eso es lo bueno- dijo, con su mirada fija en el suelo. Sakura se sorprendió ante lo dicho, y cuando el joven levantó la cabeza para mirarla, la chica le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, que hizo que volviera a bajar la cabeza, debido a un ligero sonrojo-. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

La ojiverde asintió, ya que estaba anocheciendo, y sus padres se preocuparían.

-Gracias- se animó a decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esta salida- respondió sin más. Sasuke la miró, y dibujó una sonrisa pequeña.

-No es nada- alegó, y le tendió su brazo. La chica lo tomó suavemente.

Después de todo, esa tarde no había sido aburrida.

_Dos meses pasaron desde la primer salida que tuvimos. Ese día y los demás que siguieron, fueron los más bonitos que pasé. Pero más bonito fue el darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Cada vez que nos veíamos, más me convencía de lo que estaba pasándome. Diría de lo que estaba pasándonos, pero en ese momento yo no sabía lo que sentías respecto a eso…_

… - - … - - …

Ya no lo soportaba. Dos meses, dos largos meses en los que sus sentimientos se hicieron transparentes. Odiaba sentirse así, pero a la vez le gustaba.

No.

No debía. No debía olvidar su promesa. No debía sentir algo así…

Golpeó la pared de su habitación con su puño. Se odiaba a él mismo, tan sólo por el hecho de haberse dejado llevar por lo que sentía hacia ella.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró vibrar sobre la mesita de noche unos segundos, hasta que decidió tomarlo.

-Diga…- habló, demostrando con su tono de voz que estaba realmente cansado.

-**Sasuke, disculpa si te molesto, pero es algo urgente**- Naruto se escuchaba algo impaciente. El pelinegro se preocupó un poco, ya que su amigo nunca lamentaba molestarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-**Es bastante complicado para explicártelo por teléfono. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa, ahora?**- el Uchiha tardó unos momentos en responder a esta pregunta.

-Enseguida voy- y colgó. Tomó su gabardina y las llaves de su auto, y salió de la habitación.

Mientras conducía, aumentaba su impaciencia. Se relajó un poco al aparcar el vehículo frente a una enorme casa, e ingresar en ella. El rubio enseguida le abrió la puerta.

-Ponte cómodo- y le indicó el sillón de la sala, para luego sentarse frente a él.

-Ya, no hagas largo esto. ¿Qué pasa?

-Sasuke, es necesario que viajes a Inglaterra.

Esto no sorprendió en nada al ojinegro. No era la primera vez que lo haría.

-¿Eso era lo urgente?- Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Lo urgente es que debes partir mañana mismo.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Pero lo rompió al cabo de unos tensos instantes. El ojiazul ya se esperaba su reacción.

-¿Y por qué no tuvieron la decencia de avisarme con tiempo?- preguntó, denotando su enojo en su voz.

-Porque me llamaron de allí hace cosa de una hora atrás. Reclaman tu presencia para dentro de dos días.

El pelinegro suspiró con resignación.

-Lástima que haya sido así de improviso, Sasuke, pero es que hay problemas bastante graves allí con la empresa, y es necesario que recurras.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú, en mi reemplazo?

-Porque piden, no, mejor dicho exigen tu presencia. Sabes que yo no tengo problema en ir, pero no me llaman a mí.

El Uchiha agachó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo...

Enseguida se puso de pie, y comenzó a pasearse por la sala.

-Por lo que intuyo, será por mucho tiempo¿no es así?- inquirió.

-Me temo que sí- contestó Naruto-. Aunque no sabría decirte con exactitud.

Estaba decidido.

-Bien, me iré mañana en la noche.

El ojiazul se sorprendió un poco de lo rápido que se convenció su amigo.

-¿Seguro?- dijo, dando a entender su incredulidad.

-Muy seguro- afirmó Sasuke. Aunque no estaba del todo convencido. El otro percibió esto, y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación al pelinegro, seguido de un suspiro.

-Escucha, antes que nada quiero darte mi opinión de esto. A mi no me parece que tomes una decisión tan apresuradamente sólo por escapar de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien. Sí, antes de que me repliques, sé muy bien lo que te sucede con ella, y es por eso que difiero en tu elección- El Uchiha seguía en silencio ante las palabras de su amigo, por lo que este último lo tomó como una "sí" para seguir-. Para mí es estúpida esa promesa que hiciste, sí, ya sé, discúlpame, pero eso es lo que pienso. De todos modos, te respeto, y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

Sasuke no dijo nada con respecto a eso, pero mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti- Naruto le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Descuida. En fin, te reservaré el vuelo.

-En ese caso… ya me voy. Ah, me olvidaba... ¿Ya invitaste a salir a Hinata?

-Así es, pasado mañana. Gracias por preguntar y... cuídate, idiota.

-Igual tú.

El ojinegro desapareció por la puerta. Uzumaki negó con la cabeza. No estaba equivocado al llamarlo idiota, según él.

… - - … - - …

-Cómo pude olvidarme el paraguas…

Sakura estaba algo enojada por su descuido. Ese día se había largado una lluvia torrencial que parecía que nunca acabaría, efecto del inmenso aguacero. Y sabiendo que habría tormenta, no pudo acordarse de llevar consigo el paraguas. Dios sabría por qué, o por quién estaba tan distraída.

Pues su respuesta venía enfrente de ella. Él también estaba empapado hasta los huesos, pero no parecía importarle.

-¿Tú también olvidaste el paraguas?- dijo a modo de saludo la pelirrosa, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Sasuke la miró, y negó con la cabeza. Ella arrugó el ceño. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó. El pelinegro sólo la tomó de la mano, y comenzó a caminar, llevándola.

-Justamente necesitaba hablar contigo- fueron las únicas palabras que articuló. Estuvieron en silencio caminando un par de cuadras, hasta que llegaron al parque en donde se habían conocido. Sakura se soltó del agarre.

-¿Me dirás que pasa?- la chica presentía que no terminaría bien todo eso.

El Uchiha no respondió directamente. Había mantenido su mirada fija en el suelo, pero se vio obligado a levantarla porque no le había gustado nada el tono de voz usado por la ojiverde.

-Me iré- dijo por fin. La joven parpadeó una par de veces, confundida.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que me voy. A Inglaterra. Y no creo que regrese.

Esas palabras no fueron muy bien recibidas por Sakura. Al escucharlas, sintió cómo algo dentro de ella se partía en mil pedazos.

-No…- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero…- mas no pudo terminar.

-¡No puedes irte!

El ojinegro se pasó una mano por el húmedo cabello. Había imaginado su reacción, y creía haber estado preparado, pero se equivocó.

-No puedes irte…- repitió la chica.

-Sakura, yo…

-¡No puedes irte, porque te amo!

Sasuke mantuvo fija su mirada en ella. Notó que lágrimas resbalaban por las ahora pálidas mejillas de la pelirrosa, pero se confundía con las gotas que caían del cielo.

-Yo también te amo, Sakura.

La chica, al escuchar las tiernas palabras, no aguantó más y se arrojó a sus brazos. Él la abrazó, como si nunca quisiera separarse de ella. Pero la realidad era otra.

-¡Entonces por qué me dejas! No quiero que te vayas…- y dejó de reprimir su dolor. El Uchiha la estrechó aún más fuerte, pero sin dañarla.

-Es justamente por eso, mi niña, porque te amo demasiado.

-¡No! No puede ser… ¿Temes que te haga infeliz¿Es eso?- dijo, entre gemidos ahogados.

-Temo más el que estés al lado mío, y no hacerte feliz.

-Tú eres mi verdadera felicidad, Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura…

-¡Dime la verdad, por favor! Al menos hazme saber la razón- pidió la ojiverde, aún llorando.

Sasuke deshizo el abrazo, pero la mantuvo tomada por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Prometí no volver a enamorarme. Lo hice porque ya sentí esto, pero me vi privado de ser feliz, ya que ella se fue para no volver nunca más, y todo gracias a lo que alguna vez pude llamar familia.

Sakura no pudo evitar el profundizar su llanto.

-Tomé venganza, pero eso no me la devolvería. Es por eso que me hice esa promesa.

La chica lo abrazó esta vez.

-Eso sólo es privarte nuevamente de serlo, Sasuke-kun… Quédate, y prometo cumplir con eso…

-Perdóname, Sakura… Pero no puedo volver atrás.

Ella entendió por fin que no podría hacerlo retroceder. Le dolía muchísimo el aceptarlo, pero no se daría por vencida del todo.

-Entonces prométeme que regresarás.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Haré lo posible- alegó al fin. La pelirrosa asintió, y estaba por decir algo más, pero un suave y muy pequeño roce en sus labios la interrumpió. Él se separó con lentitud, y la miró a los ojos por última vez.

-Te amo- le susurró Sakura.

-Y yo a ti.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella. Mas se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos.

-Lo olvidaba. Quien te encontró en la carretera... Fui yo.

Y reanudó su camino. No quiso ver la reacción de la pelirrosa.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia.

_¿Sabes? Muy en el fondo, sentía que el que me había encontrado habías sido tú. Aunque mucha importancia no le había dado... Ahora es lo contrario._

_ No sabría decir con exactitud si me has prometido volver, pero me aferro a creer que así lo quisiste. Aún así, espero que seas feliz en donde estés, porque te amo, y el simple hecho de que me correspondas aunque no te tenga a mi lado me hace feliz a mí…_

_-----------------_

**Fin**

**por**

**Hikari no Hoshi**

_Notas Finales:_

Bueno, aquí concluye. Espero que les haya gustado n.n A mí mucho el final no me convenció, pero bue... Acepto sus opiniones, críticas constructivas, y demás cosas jejeje.

Muchísimas Gracias por Haber Leído!!

FELICES FIESTAS!!


End file.
